


Day 14 - Transformation

by lake_writes



Series: OuMonth [14]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: (on Kokichi's part), Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Kissing, Kokichi Ouma Month, M/M, Werewolf Oma Kokichi, Werewolf Saihara Shuichi, Werewolves, after the full moon, kokichi turned shuichi, non-sexual nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24818995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lake_writes/pseuds/lake_writes
Summary: No one expects the werewolf with more experience to have no control over himself. Then again, Kokichi loves to go against everyone's expectations.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: OuMonth [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769182
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53
Collections: Kokichi Ouma Month





	Day 14 - Transformation

**Author's Note:**

> HAHA I'm slowly catching up. I'm sorry if this is bad, it's minimalist but I thought it was cute and I was honestly just vibin as I was writing this. I hope you all enjoy!

_ Are you kidding me? Again?  _ Kokichi thought as he came to in the middle of an apartment that seemed unsettlingly familiar. He very easily recognized the various photos that lined the walls, along with the furniture scattered almost haphazardly around the room. Had he done that, or was it like that when he got here? He couldn’t recall. Everything was so fuzzy. The full moon had hit, and then… nothing.

“So you’re finally awake,” a familiar voice hummed, floating through the air and caressing Kokichi’s ears, filling him with both relief and shame. At least his hunch had been correct. He turned, slowly, looking akin to a kicked puppy as purple eyes met tired golden-grey, as if he had stayed up all night. And, most likely, he had. Dark blue hair swung into his eyes as he took a seat at the counter, his pale fingers curled delicately around the white ceramic coffee mug Kokichi had gifted him a month prior.

“...How bad was it?” Kokichi rasped. His throat hurt, he realized belatedly, a hand raising to massage at the exposed skin. Oh, right. He had no clothes on. Neither of them batted an eye at that, however. It was a normal part of the procedure of course.

“...Surprisingly, very,” the taller boy seated at the counter hummed. One hand relinquished its grasp on the mug to gesture to a cup on the table near the other, which he greedily snapped up, gulping down the warm liquid as if it would be the last he ever saw. “You’d think you’d have to babysit me, since you’re more experienced than I am.”

“It isn’t my fault that I can’t seem to recall anything from a full moon,” Kokichi snapped, although there was no real bite to his words. Shuichi was right, after all. He was turned rather recently, the scar peeking out from the collar of his t-shirt was testimony to that, and yet he was doing better than Kokichi was. It was an oddity among their kind, but it didn’t really matter. “So, what happened.”

“Well, you trashed the place, that much is for certain,” Shuichi hummed, sipping nonchalantly at his mug. “I think this is a sign that we should look into a proper house, something with a backyard big enough for the both of us.”

“Aww, but I loved living here and breaking something every time the full moon comes around,” Kokichi whined, pushing himself to his feet as he traipsed to the bedroom to find some clothes to wear. He could hear Shuichi laughing from the counter where he sat, which made him grin. Ah, his beloved’s laugh was truly something to marvel at. Light and soft, truly a treat for those who were blessed enough to hear it.

When he had pulled one of Shuichi’s shirts over his head and put on his usual garish boxers, he headed back out to stretch up on his toes and press a kiss to Shuichi’s cheek. “Thank you for taking care of me,” he hummed. “I’m not lying when I say I’m truly grateful.”

“No problem, Kokichi,” Shuichi hummed, turning his head to the side to catch his lips as he leaned in again. “Just, please give me some warning before you transform. You started before I did, and it kinda freaked me out.”

“I’ll do my best, Shumai, but no promises.” His response was met with another kiss and a grin. He could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thank you for reading!! If you enjoyed, please make sure to kudos and leave a comment down below! See you next upload!


End file.
